1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the management of scheduling and other information between two isolated electronic computers. More particularly, it relates to simplified, discrete and automated synchronization of calendar and contact-related data between a personal computer (PC) and a remote personal digital assistant (PDA).
2. Background of Related Art
Personal computers (PCs) are well known and extremely popular. Personal digital assistants (PDAs) and other handheld devices, while perhaps being less well known than PCs, are nevertheless very popular, particularly among business persons. A PDA is a small, handheld computer used to write notes, record names, addresses and phone numbers, to develop an appointment calendar, and otherwise keep your life in order. A scheduling program running separately in each of the PC and the PDA maintains separate database information in data files relating to scheduled appointments and contact information.
Scheduling programs running on a PDA or a PC are very convenient for scheduling, for managing appointments, and for storing and organizing personal information, contact information, and group scheduler information electronically. However, for any particular user, it is most desirable to maintain only one set of personal, contact and group scheduler data for each person or group of persons utilizing a scheduling program running on a PC or on a PDA.
Information relating to a scheduler program includes personal information, contact information, and group scheduler information. Contact information includes names, addresses and phone numbers. Group scheduler information includes appointment information, and the date, time and name of the person for which the appointment was made.
Conventional PC and PDA devices provide the ability to synchronize data between a data file maintained by the scheduling program running on a PC and a data file maintained by the scheduling program running on a PDA. FIGS. 5 to 7 show conventional systems using fixed, dedicated connections to synchronize data files maintained by corresponding scheduling programs running separately on a PC and on a PDA.
FIG. 5 shows a PC 600 including a scheduling program 606 which creates and maintains a data file 608 relating to a user's or group of users' appointments, contacts, etc. Commercially available scheduling programs include MICROSOFT Schedule+.TM., which is part of the WINDOWS 95 OFFICE.TM., MICROSOFT Outlook.TM., which is part of the WINDOWS 97 OFFICE.TM., LOTUS ORGANIZER, SIDEKICK, NETMANAGE, ECCO, NOW UP-TO-DATE and DAY-TIMER ORGANIZER. A PDA 602 includes a corresponding version of the same scheduler program (e.g. Schedule+ or Outlook) with a corresponding data file 614 relating to the user of the PDA's appointments, contacts, etc. In the given example, the data file 608 on the PC 600 contains information relating to a same user or group of users as the data file 614 on the PDA 602.
The conventional PDA 602 synchronizes its data file 614 with the data file 608 of the PC 600 on demand only, and only through a fixed, dedicated connection established between the PC 600 and the PDA 602. In the example of FIG. 5, a direct serial link 616 is established between the serial port 604 of the PC 600 and the serial port 610 of the PDA 602. Using this direct, point-to-point serial link 616, a synchronization routine started on either the PC 600 or the PDA 602 initiates a synchronization of data contained in data files 608, 614 relating to the relevant user or users.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional synchronization connection requiring a fixed, dedicated, point-to-point connection between a PC 600 and a PDA 602 through the public switched telephone network (PSTN) 724. The PC 600 includes a connection to a modem 720. The modem 720 is connected to the PSTN 724. Similarly, the PDA 602 includes a modem accessory 722 which in turn is connected to the PSTN 724. Thus, the PSTN 724 provides a fixed, dedicated, point-to-point communication path between the PC 600 and the PDA 602 to allow synchronization of the data files 608, 614.
FIG. 7 shows a conventional, fixed, point-to-point infrared serial data link used to form a dedicated link between the PC 600 and the PDA 602 to allow synchronization of data files 608, 614. Infrared links typically require line-of-sight placement between the PC 600 and PDA 602 to allow the infrared signal to pass directly between the PC 600 and the PDA 602.
Using conventional methods to link the PC 600 with the PDA 602 to synchronize a users' scheduling data files 608, 614 requires the establishment of a fixed, point-to-point, dedicated link. These fixed, dedicated links require physical placement of the PDA 602 to be within the proximity of the PC 600 (with respect to the direct serial link shown in FIG. 5 or the infrared link shown in FIG. 7), or movement of the PDA 602 to a telephone jack where a cable can be inserted between a modem 722 connected to the PDA 602 and the PSTN 724 (as shown in FIG. 6). In any event, synchronization of a user's data files 608, 614 requires a fixed, dedicated connection between the PDA 602 and the PC 600 for a period of time, which tends to discourage frequent synchronization of data files 608, 614. This is particularly the case when, e.g., the PDA 602 is carried in the pocket of a traveling user who is away from the office containing the PC 600, or a user who carries the PDA 602 into an isolated meeting.
The conventional links between the PC 600 and the PDA 602 are also required to be point-to-point connections between the PC 600 and the PDA 602 for synchronization of relevant user data files 608, 614.
Thus, there is a need to simplify and automate the synchronization of a user's data files 608, 614 as between the scheduling program 606 of the PC 600 and the scheduling program 612 of a PDA 602. Moreover, a more efficient utilization of communication media other than that commensurate with the use of a fixed, dedicated link between the PC 600 and the PDA 602 is also desired.
There is also a need to provide for the simultaneous synchronization of more than just two separate computers containing a user's or group of user's data files.